


Past Due

by starrwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Horrible Teasing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing shifts of any job are a fight to stay awake, none more so than at a library. Or so Sugawara thought until a handsome (not so much) stranger appeared to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/gifts).



 

It was a boring, quiet night for Suga. Time spent watching the minutes slowly creep away on the large wall clock at work until he allowed his body to slump onto the counter under his elbows, cool surface soothing on his forehead as he prayed for the time to disappear faster.

He had already shelved away all the returns for the night, placing reserved stacks away in their proper piles in the office before sweeping and tidying up behind the desk. He didn't even have any homework, blessedly for once, he could waste time on while counting down the last hours of his shift.

“Ugh… I'm going to die here. Alone. Beautiful. Single. Only leaving behind a withered corpse that someone will eventually find... probably the janitor later-“

Suga froze hearing a snickering coming from the other side of the counter, someone obviously trying to hold in their laughter before a few snorts escaped. He sucked in a calming breath before slowly pushing up with his elbows.

_Well shit._ Of course he had to be proclaiming all of his troubles into the open air, thinking he was blissfully alone in the building when the most strikingly handsome guy Suga had ever seen just so happened to be in the near vicinity.

“Well, at least now you won't be dying alone. I need someone to sign out these books for me however, so if you do decide to fade away I hope someone else can help me,” sarcastic tone balanced by the gleam of a killer smile.

_Calm down, just take a breath and gather your thoughts._ Suga willing his speeding heart to slow down and blush to retreat from flushed cheeks, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts before breaking out into his own dazzling grin.

“I think I was just saved by a handsome stranger no less, although- you're missing your white horse…”

Suga didn't miss the slight blush in return, covered up quickly by the curling of an upper lip, air of confidence taking over to brush off the quick moment of insecurity.

"No horse I'm afraid just me, my stunning good looks, and this sad little book that caused the two of us to meet in such interesting circumstances,” as the stranger placed it on the counter, reaching into his pocket to place his student ID card on top for check-out.

“Miyuki Kazuya.” The name rolled off Suga’s tongue, vaguely familiar before everything clicked into place. “Ah, the all-star catcher who everyone has their eyes on after you decided on university instead of the draft.”

He could see Miyuki’s eyes gleam with mischief, switching to surveying Suga and likely just how he knew that information for someone who worked in the library. Suga deciding to test Miyuki himself, before making his own judgement call.

“Sugawara Koushi, but everyone just calls me Suga,” he grinned right back.

Suga watched the flash of recognition dance in Miyuki’s own eyes before that dazzling smile again made an appearance. He was a little surprised Miyuki had heard his name before, taking a pause to glance down at the book and realizing immediately just where it could have been mentioned.

“Neurokinetics. I know another person who was on the hunt for this book a couple weeks ago… but you don't seem like the type to be drawn in by his wild energy, yet I know you recognized my name. To conclude- you're sharing a class with Tanaka, aren't you Miyuki?”

If possible the grin curled even deeper on Miyuki’s face, Suga caught staring at the exposed dimples before the catcher started to reply, “You’ve caught me Suga-san. Although you're wrong about Tanaka. I always seem to be drawn in by the loud-types,” he paused tilting his head slightly, “or the secretly sinister types.”

“Flirting will get you everywhere Miyuki, especially with that pretty face,” Suga challenged right back, taking delight at the red dusting Miyuki’s cheeks once again. “I'm just glad you ended my boring night with your appearance.”

Suga picking up the book for something to keep his hands busy with, sliding the smooth card between his slim fingers to pass under the bar code scanner to bring up Miyuki’s information before a chuckle brought his gaze straight back to the catcher now leaning closer over the counter towards him.

"Looking up my information are we? Now Suga-san, how naughty- you could just ask...” Miyuki leaning even further over the counter, grin widening to a dangerous territory and Suga just shook his head.

“That’s frightening that expression. Does it normally get you what you want?” Suga laughed lightly, amusement only increasing as Miyuki’s curled more sinister. “Which also makes me think about how you snuck into the building without me noticing. It would be hard not to notice you walking in…”

That was Suga’s nagging question. He was pretty vigilant, even when focusing on stacking books behind the desk or in the office for the briefest of moments when he was alone up front.

“I've been here pretty much all day, so you are not losing any of your spacial awareness, Suga-san.” Miyuki pausing to let out a small sigh, stealing some of the bite and warmth from his trickster grin before continuing, “the reading assignments, quizzes, projects and tests just keep overlapping on top of each other, and I find myself barely staying afloat already. High school was easy for me, but this new level of workload has me barely hanging on to my sanity with baseball practices wedged in every other available space.”

Miyuki’s hands hit the counter in a soft slap, head soon pillowing on his arms as he slumped over to fein a fainting spell, making Suga’s own lips turn up in the corners. Pausing only a moment before reaching out to shake Miyuki’s shoulder in jest.

“Wake up sleeping beauty. You need to sign-out this book before close, otherwise I'm booting you out book-less and all of your hard work all day will be for naught,” as Suga tried and failed to reign in his own chuckles watching Miyuki’s head loll back and forth on his folded arms.

“Don't want to leave. A handsome gentleman has put a sleeping spell on me- in fact, if you make it permanent, I won't even have to do the assignment,” as Miyuki fell still on the counter.

Suga was feeling a lot more awake the longer Miyuki was in his presence, giggling at the fake choking sounds before turning his attention back to the computer screen before his grin cracked a little at the corners.

His eyes were drawn to two lines of red glaring back at him from the top of the screen; it was about to get a little less cheerful in the room.

"I expected the delinquent behavior from Tanaka, but you Miyuki- I'm just a little disappointed.”

Miyuki looking a little shocked pushing himself up off the counter, an eyebrow raised in question before following Suga’s extended finger to the bolded lines on the computer monitor, face falling into an expression filled with regret.

“Right, I remember now. I took them out before our last away trip, probably still stuffed under a gear bag somewhere in my room,” Miyuki clucking his tongue in distraction as Suga’s finger circled lazily around the bold swipe of red.

“Well now you've made my job difficult for the night, the decision whether to let this slide and the book magically disappear from the library or if I have to put my foot down and tell you I can't let you leave with it until the other books are returned.”

Even with his gut telling him Miyuki was an okay guy, stressed out just like any other university student running on adrenaline and coffee fumes and letting the due date slip his mind, Suga just couldn't bend the rules. He had to fight hard against the pleading pull of Miyuki’s gaze, pushing back against his own willingness to give in just this once.

“I'm sorry Miyuki, the rules are the rules but-“ Suga’s mind quickly spinning an alternative solution to giving Miyuki access to the material he needed (and Suga for more time to stare at that gorgeous face radiating puppy dog eyes at him currently), “what I can do is check it out instead.”

It didn't take long at all for Miyuki to clue in, a couple of slow blinks before Suga watched the ‘lightbulb’ moment happen before his own eyes.

“Naw Suga-chan, are we going to have a study date?”

_It's extremely unnerving how he can read my thoughts so easily, but guess it just shows how similar we think._ Suga just couldn't resist his own nature of helping out someone in need, especially a fellow athlete battling the first-year struggles of training, games and class work without burning out in the process.

“Yes, we’ll make it a date. I’ll swing by tomorrow morning when the library opens since I can't sign out a book to myself and I'll help with the paper I know you're working on. That is, as long as you bring the snacks; knowledge isn't free.”

He watched as Miyuki proceeded to lean back down and just grin at him. His own secret joke that he was debating whether to share with Suga or not, before speaking again.

"Careful Suga-san. They say a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, and the way I cook might leave you with a permanent crush,” proceeding to chuckle once again before Suga joined in.

“I've finally met an incubus? Oh I'll take that chance, and you can never make something too spicy. Flushed face, steam coming out the ears is the perfect level of heat for me.”

“So you like it hot, huh? I'll keep that in mind as I’m certainly a great cook and need to be sure to pay you back properly.” Miyuki reaching into his coat before pulling out his cell phone with his right hand, popping it open before stretching it out towards Suga.

Suga taking Miyuki’s phone to punch in his contact information, adding a few hearts and emojis for kicks before handing It back to a set of dancing fingers, curling around Suga’s hand with a brief, cold touch before pulling away.

Suga looking briefly back up at the wall shocked at the time that had leeched away before gazing back the the smirk on Miyuki’s face, watching as he keyed in a text message before closing his phone, hearing the buzz from the nearby office to signal Miyuki’s message.

“See you tomorrow, Suga-san!” Miyuki pausing briefly as he pushed off the counter to grin a true smile in his direction before making his way towards the exit, Suga suddenly aware of the breath he was holding as he let it out with the doors closing.

Placing Miyuki’s book on the reserved pile and adding a card with his own name in it, Suga risked a look at his phone and the message Miyuki had sent over with the first exchange.

A ridiculously wide and positively beaming grin all the fuel Suga needed before their study session the next day.

 

 ***

 

 

“You did what?” Tanaka shouting at him through the early morning silence, Suga having to pull the phone away from his ear due to the volume.

“I was being nice. The poor guy was giving me puppy dog eyes and everything Tanaka. It was the gaze of a sad, lost dog that you just can't look away from.” Suga tried to explain himself to his teammate.

“Well, all the best of luck to you. He’s manipulative, driven, and has a slightly sinister streak but- he really is a good guy trying the best he can to balance everything without losing anything. With the circles under his eyes he shows up with to class, I think a guiding hand is just what he needs to help get him on track.”

Miyuki had immediately garnered Suga’s interest, and not only because he was a pretty face. He remembered the buzz around campus when it was announced Miyuki would be joining on a full baseball scholarship, immediately drawing large crowds to each practice and team game. Glitz and appeal of gaining the all-star catcher from a Koshien winning team to the University a feat that was hard to ignore.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Tanaka. I may have just found a few of his last high school games for ‘research’ purposes last night. He is an incredible athlete, and I have huge amounts of respect for someone who works so hard.” Suga freezing at the laughter answering him at the other end of the line.

“You were staring at his thighs, weren’t you Suga-san? Nah, can't blame you though… you always did like a guy with a good set of legs…”

If Suga had been drinking anything just then, it would have been spat all over the pavement. “TANAKA, not appropriate! I just met the guy… for twenty minutes… in the library at work.” Trying to defend himself from secret intentions of hours spent watching Miyuki squatting at the plate.

“I'm not trying to give you advice or hell, even if I think your taste could be a _little_ better, but he really does seem like a nice guy. So- you have my blessing, Suga-san.” Tanaka sounding relaxed on the other end of the line finally.  
“Geesh you make it sound so serious. I'm not set to marry the guy or anything, just lend him a book and a little guidance with his paper.”

“It's a date then, isn't it?” Tanaka countered, knowing he had Suga backed into a corner.

“Maybe… we were joking about that last night. Let’s see if I can stand to be around him for more than thirty minutes before I set my mind on the whole marriage idea though. And, isn't that supposed to be a catcher’s job for his pitcher?” Suga teased, earning a booming peel of laughter through the phone.

“So you were brushing up on random baseball facts last night, good for you. But seriously Suga-san have fun and try to enjoy the day off from practice. I'll let you be off to get ready for your _date_ now, but you’re telling me all about it on Monday!” Tanaka threatened. Suga saying quick goodbyes before hanging up and stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

He had plenty of time to stop off at the library once it opened at ten, wanting to grab some caffeine so he was fully awake by the time Miyuki texted him later in the day.

Dashing inside, he was greeted by his co-worker at the desk who grabbed the reserved book from the back signing everything out in a flash. Suga killing some time lamenting about the deadness the previous night and that hopefully there would be a lot of students studying today to make the time pass by faster after they had woken up from the previous night’s hangovers.

Suga leaving again after a few minutes with the needed book safely secured in his bag along with a few others from home he thought might be of use to Miyuki.

He was just wondering which shop to stop by for a cup of coffee, when a familiar figure caught his eye hanging out by the path in front of the library. Just saying goodbye to a team mate from the looks of things… Miyuki still dressed in a dirt-covered, sweaty, grass-stained practice uniform that only made him ten times more appealing to Suga as he walked closer.

“What a surprise Miyuki! Couldn't wait until after practice to come and find me, or thought I might not show up?” Suga’s eyebrows wagging in jest.

“I thought I might be lucky enough to catch you on my way back from practice. You seem like the type to be up early and on time, so I thought I might have already missed you.” Miyuki’s smirk answering back.

Suga reading through Miyuki’s coverup easily. _He was just a little worried I wouldn't show up this morning, so I bet he has the overdue books hidden in his gear bag; just in case._

“Well I was just about to go grab a coffee for the road. Head home to study before I received a text or call, but we could go get started so that you’ll be done earlier.”

Miyuki’s answering grin all the confirmation Suga needed. “Sounds perfect, Suga-san. Coffee first, then I'll need a quick shower and can make us lunch before we dive into the hard stuff.”

“But before we go, did you have to return anything?” Suga sent an all-knowing look Miyuki’s way.

“Maybe. I might have spent a few minutes at home finding those missing books last night to return them today. Not that I wouldn't _mind_ a similar situation to the one last night,” Miyuki tried to cover his tracks with a wink.

“I'm upset Miyuki-kun. Trying to hint you would be looking to pick up other guys in a similar situation. Just what is my poor, pure heart supposed to think about that?” Suga barely holding it together, Miyuki holding his stomach and making awkward faces not helping the situation before they both broke out laughing.

“Go take your books in and then we can be in our way. Can't let it affect your dating game chances now, can we?” Suga teased, Miyuki opening his bag to dig out the offending books before heading quickly into the library.

Suga was tempted to snoop within the open duffle bag near his feet. Spare change of clothes and practice uniform, energy bars, water bottles and a cleat bag expectedly scattered throughout the bottom. _One little, quick peek won't hurt._

His fingers finding a couple notebooks and pens, stray baseball magazines, and right in the corner a hidden stash of… _condoms and lube?_ Hurrying to close up the bag as he heard the heavy doors open and close in front of him.

“All ready to go Suga-san!” Miyuki strode over, reaching to pick up his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

“Which coffee shop shall we stop at for fuel?” Suga trying to change the subject quickly, cheeks burning to hide the little discovery slung next to Miyuki’s hip and just why it was in his gear bag in the first place.

“Hmm… how about Roasters? I could use a couple mean shots of espresso right now before we get to work.” Suga quickly nodding in agreement.

He could see the gleam in Miyuki’s eye, coffee in reality the furthest thing from his mind as Suga watched Miyuki’s fingers play with the zipper on his bag, twitching growing ever more restless as they walked. Miyuki catching his gaze and throwing back an even wider smirk as they made their way towards the coffee shop.

“Work hard, play harder, right Suga-san?” Miyuki catching him even further off-guard, Suga swearing he felt the briefest of touches at his hip before it was gone. Another wink thrown smugly his way.

 

***

 

 

Suga was thoroughly enjoying the warmth wrapped around his fingers, inhaling the scent of his coffee as he walked like a starving man. Miyuki throwing up an eyebrow in question as he swallowed a few sips of his own (disgustingly) black coffee.

“Enjoying the coffee Suga-san?” Miyuki chuckled between sips of his own drink.

“Indeed. I love the smell of it, the warmth through fingers almost as much as drinking it. I've gotten pretty used to drinking cold coffee because of it.” Suga smiled back, noticing Miyuki staring at him softly.

“Well if a good cup of coffee gets you so worked up, I can't wait to see you try my cooking,” Miyuki teased. Suga following close behind as they turned off towards a row of apartment buildings.

Nothing too fancy, just the normal rows of apartments and rental houses backing onto the streets close to campus. Suga following Miyuki as they entered into one of the buildings, walking swiftly to the elevator before Miyuki picked out his floor and they started the jerky ascent up.

Suga kept his mind and hands busy with his coffee, trying his hardest not to stare at Miyuki’s profile on the ride up. The catcher was busy playing with his cell phone in his hands, sending off a quick text before shoving it back into his pocket.

“So we’ll have the apartment all to ourselves as my roommate Kuramochi is off studying at a friend’s for the day.”

Suga breaking out of his trance to catch Miyuki staring at him, laughing as Miyuki shook his shoulder lightly before stepping out of the elevator onto his floor.

“Come on Suga-san, far too early to fall asleep. You need to drink some more of that coffee instead of savoring it.” Miyuki leading him down he hallway before stopping in front of a door, pulling out his key to unlock it before stepping inside.

Flicking on the lights, Suga’s eyes took in an open living room and dining room, small table and chairs pushed into the corner to make more room for the large sofa and flat screen tv taking up a fair amount of space; Suga just wanting to sink into the softness of the couch before turning his head as Miyuki started to talk.

“Bathroom is first on the left, and make yourself at home while I go have that much-needed shower,” Miyuki pulling off his shoes, loosening his practice jersey before pulling it off it rest on his gear bag.

Suga knew Miyuki was built, broad shoulders and slim waist hinting at the cutting muscle hiding underneath his uniform… but when it was just a tight, sweat-covered compression shirt left leaving very little to the imagination, Suga couldn't help his mouth falling open briefly.

“You seem a bit distracted by something Suga-san. Perhaps maybe you need a shower too to help stay awake,” Miyuki waggled his eyebrows, pulling out his tucked shirt to shake it and expose just a hint of abs underneath.

“No I'm good.” Suga pulling off his shoes at the door before making his way over to the sofa, sinking in to the blissfully comfy cushions before taking another long sip on his coffee.

“No fun, but your loss…” As Miyuki headed down the hallway, Suga moving to lean back over the sofa and admire the skin exposed as Miyuki pulled the compression shirt over his head. The catcher turning into a bedroom before disappearing briefly from Suga’s sight.

_Stop staring at Miyuki._ Suga scolded himself, turning around to sink back into the cushions before pulling a textbook out of his bag, coffee placed on the low table to cool while Suga attempted to get some studying done.

“Studying already? Well if you need a drink, feel free to invade the fridge. I'll be back out in a few,” Miyuki called from the hallway, Suga just catching a glimpse of his torso and smirk before he disappeared into the washroom.

Suga letting his head hit the back of the couch to help gather his thoughts, book dropping to his lap as he heard the water turn on from the washroom. Thoughts of water hitting muscled skin as his head dropped to the side, eyes closing unknowingly as Suga fell into a light slumber.

 

***

 

 

The scent of food awakening Suga from his nap, sizzling and popping of oil mixed in with the tossing of a wok inviting him to investigate the kitchen. He stretched lazily, shoulder joints popping before letting out a loud yawn before pushing himself up to his feet.

“Finally awake sleeping beauty? You looked pretty cozy by the time I got out of the shower, so I decided to leave you there for a little nap.” Miyuki tossing fried rice with expect skill as he talked, Suga growing hungrier by the second.

“That smells _amazing…_ ” Suga looking over Miyuki’s shoulder, stomach growling in response to the smell filling the room.

“I promise it tastes even better.” Miyuki making one last flip of the pan before pulling out a spoon, cooling the food with a quick blow of air before holding it out in front of Suga.

Suga took the offered food and nearly melted into the floor. If Miyuki was going to cook things like this for any study session, Suga was in any time he was needed. Reminders of scorched kitchens floors and destroyed pots and pans haunting his memories when he even attempted anything beyond boiling water for a meal.

“That it does. It could revive a dying man,” licking his lips before retreating back to the living room, ignoring the deceivingly comfortable couch for a cushion on the floor.

“Here you go Suga-san. Elders first.” Miyuki grinning cheekily at him as he handed over his bowl of rice, heading back to grab miso soup and cold tea to add to the collection on the table.

“This looks wonderful and thank you for the meal Miyuki-kun.” Suga had fun stressing before digging into his meal.

Once they were both sedated and could barely move from the floor, Suga volunteered to wash the dishes while Miyuki started into his paper. Books replacing used plates scattered on its surface as Miyuki started to take detailed notes.

“Don't scowl like that, you’ll develop early wrinkles,” Suga teased. Miyuki swearing under his breath at various sheets of paper.

“I don't admit this often, but I am completely lost.” Miyuki dropping his forehead straight onto a textbook, rolling back and forth until Suga reached over to rub his shoulder reassuringly.

You know your topic and argument you want to make, just not the path to get there. Lay out your points, your paragraphs and relevant sources and work outwards from there. Small ideas to the bigger picture.” Suga trying to think of some relevant correlation to help Miyuki out, before an idea struck him. “Think of it like player scouting if it makes it easier. What are each idea’s strengths and weaknesses, surprises, and how do they correlate to other players.”

Miyuki sitting up quickly to draw out a fresh sheet of paper, hands working steadily as Suga re-opened one of his own textbooks to get a little reading done as he waited.

_It's all about the plan with Miyuki. Laying out the groundwork so he can easily picture the quickest outs._

Suga relaxing into the now quiet and productive atmosphere as Miyuki’s hand scribbled away. It didn't seem to take long at all until Miyuki threw down his pen with a smirk, papers rustling as he placed them across the table for Suga’s keen eyes.

Taking his time to read through all the well-thought out material until Suga grinned back at Miyuki in triumph, happiness only radiating in his review. “It's perfect Miyuki, there is nothing I would change at all. Just keep that same level of intensity and focus with your work and you’ll be fine.”

Suga feeling satisfied with being to help Miyuki through the first set of hurdles, Miyuki clearing the table until he sat fixated at Suga’s soft smile.

“What is it Miyuki?” Suga watching as the catcher’s fingers signalled him closer, leaning in until their knees touched at the low table.

“I think it was so good it deserves a reward, don't you- Suga-san?” Miyuki’s grin curling even wider as he leaned just a little on his elbows.

“If you’re asking me to make dessert I might just burn your place down,” Suga chuckled, shocked when he felt the light brush of fingertips against his jaw. Trailing upwards to rest upon Suga’s beauty-mark.

“I've wanted to touch it since I first saw you Suga-san. I hope this is okay, but I'm sure you’ll push me off if I'm being too forward.” Miyuki closing the gap to press his lips tentatively against Suga’s.

At first he didn't know what to think, if it was too soon or that it wasn't soon enough by the level of comfort they seemed to have with each other in such a short amount of time. Throwing caution to the wind to stop Miyuki’s retreat from the kiss, pulling on his hair and neck to only make their connection deeper. Only pulling apart when they were left gasping for air, breathless at the intensity of the kiss.

“Now that was worth all the pain and suffering of studying,” Miyuki chuckled, rubbing his fingers against red lips that Suga wanted to lean back in to claim again. “I would work a lot harder if that was my reward every time,” he winked in Suga’s direction.

Suga pondering the seriousness of Miyuki’s proposition. He had gotten a lot of work done of his own in the short amount of time, and really couldn't see any drawbacks to spending more alone time with the handsome catcher (or his kisses).

“Then it's a date. A weekly Sunday date as long as neither of us has games. I’ll get you comfortable and through this semester yet, Miyuki.” Suga sealing the promise with a light cheek kiss, sending Miyuki scrambling back in for more.”

 

***

 

 

Their regular Sunday study dates continuing on for weeks. Sometimes changing into seeing a movie or watching a game after finishing any work, laughing and relaxing from the stresses of practice and homework to just enjoy a small slice of freedom. Miyuki constantly cooking amazing food and even randomly stopping by Suga’s apartment to make sure he was eating well. Kuramochi growling threats in the background, but secretly accepting of Suga’s increased presence at Miyuki’s side.

Everything leading up to final projects and exams, several all-nighters and coffee fuelled cram sessions mixed in with intense practices wearing the both of them out. Miyuki crashing after his last Friday exam to sleep well into Saturday morning, Suga still having one more exam left on Monday to spend the weekend worrying over, apologizing for cancelling their weekly Sunday session until the hell week was completely over.

“Might as well come out and celebrate at the party tonight Miyuki. We’ll make sure to get you nice and drunk so you can sleep in on Sunday.” Kuramochi cackling as he ran around the apartment, nervous movements fuelling clothing changes as Miyuki watched in amusement.

“Ryou showing up tonight, Mochi?” The only plausible explanation for Kuramochi worrying so much over his appearance and frantic sprints around the apartment.

“Maybe… why do you ask?” Kuramochi turning a wary eye on Miyuki.

“Oh no reason… but relax a little. What you’re wearing is fine, and if not he’ll give you hell about it and still follow you around all night anyways. Actually, wear something horrible, it will keep him entertained and away from the rest of us.” Miyuki grinning as Kuramochi continued to threaten, legs aimed at the catcher’s side before he managed to sneak by into the kitchen.

“So is your ‘not-boyfriend’ going to be showing up tonight? Ryou and the rest of the team is pretty interested in meeting the guy and getting to see if he’s up to snuff.”

“Naw, he's one of the unlucky ones who still has an exam left on Monday so he’s studying hard all weekend,” Miyuki pouted. He had tried his best to convince Suga to come out even for a short while tonight to no avail. ‘Work before pleasure’ taking on a whole new annoyance in Miyuki’s mind.

"Shame, but I guess that's how he kept you on track the whole semester. That and his pretty face… and shining ash-blond hair… and the little beauty-mark at the corner of his eye-“

“Shut it Mochi. I know I would have been close to failing if it wasn't for Suga this semester, so no need to rub salt in the wound. I was rather looking forward to feeding him some alcohol and seeing him all relaxed tonight,” Miyuki couldn't help but pout.

“It’ll all be over with soon and then you can go back to your Sunday ‘dates,’” Kuramochi making a face at the word, “but you know you really should just officially ask him out already. I see the way you two stare at each other when you think the other isn't looking-“

Miyuki quickly cutting him off, “Yes thanks Kuramochi. By the way you need more cologne and your hair isn't spiky enough,” earning the threat of a hit with a raised arm before Kuramochi decided to aim his attention to a nearby mirror instead.

“Well his loss as this party is badly needed and sure to be a good time. Let's have a couple of drinks and then head out. I don't want to keep Ryou waiting too long,” Kuramochi cackled.

“No you don't because he’ll make you pay for it later,” Miyuki joked fight back, avoiding the beer aimed at his forehead to catch the cool can and snap the tab open, letting the alcohol start to seep into his blood.

Wishing like Kuramochi still jumping around the apartment he had something as exciting to look forward to, deciding to drown his disappointment in a cure of steady drinks.

 

***

 

 

“This is the best night EVER!” Miyuki screamed out into the room, heart pounding solidly inside his chest as the alcohol he had already consumed warmed him pleasantly from the inside.

He was sprawled into the immense softness of a huge sofa, watching as the crowd mingled and shifted around him. A few interested girls and even a few guys sitting for periods of time to talk with him, Miyuki guarding his drinks and refusing any offers before he was blissfully alone again to people watch.

He watched as his teammates hit on each other, Kuramochi and Ryousuke hiding in a dark corner of the room thinking they were safe from any prying eyes as Miyuki’s grin curled wider. Their antics causing his heart to ache just a little, making him want to get up and venture into the kitchen for another drink before a can dropped down into his vision, and a warm, familiar grin took up residence beside him.

“Stop staring at them like a hawk Miyuki. Kuramochi will be fine, and Ryousuke isn't going to eat him… likely.”

Miyuki pushing against a familiar shoulder, trying to hide an embarrassed blush from that mental picture, “Seriously Chris, did you have to go there?” Relaxing back into the sofa as his fellow catcher cracked his own beer open, the two of them comfortable with each other’s silence and unspoken thoughts.

“I didn't have to, but it's more fun this way,” he chuckled raising his can to Miyuki before they crashed lightly together.

Time seeping away from Miyuki as one drink blended into the next until he didn't care what time it was, alcohol burning warmly in his limbs as he felt a body drop down beside him. Turning to see Ryousuke grinning mischievously at him, Kuramochi’s arms surrounding him in a light strangle before pulling away. Promise of another drink as he made his way to the kitchen.

“You like Kuramochi a lot don't you Ryou-san?” Miyuki’s common sense lacking as he grinned smugly at Ryousuke, earning a rare honest smile in return.

“That is pretty easy to see Miyuki, but I don't think the real issue here is myself or Kuramochi but one person who is glaringly absent from this little affair.”

Guilty as charged and the real reason why Miyuki was letting his iron guard down, not limiting the amount of alcohol he consumed until any hurt and longing feelings were simmering well beneath his skin.

Opening his mouth to respond to Ryousuke’s taunt, before a screech escaped his lips instead. Kuramochi’s cackling filling his ears as a cold can landed in his lap, the flash of a cellphone camera half-blinding him before swift fingers flew over keys and the phone was slipped back into Miyuki’s pocket.

“Just what were you doing with my phone Kuramochi?” Miyuki tried to threaten, eyes growing heavier with the amount of alcohol consumed, and a grin more amused than aggravated.

“Oh… just sending angry texts to your friends; all three of them,” Kuramochi dug, stealing a sip of Miyuki’s beer before leaning back to escape twisting fingers. “But Ryousuke and I are getting out of here for the night so you’ll have to catch a ride home or- maybe you should phone Suga and see if he’s free yet,” Kuramochi winking as the likely plan was to escape to Ryousuke’s for the night.

“I don't want to bother him…” Miyuki found himself whining, head hitting the back of the couch as a wave of just how drunk he was suddenly washed over him.

“Your loss Miyuki, just don't puke all over everything when you get home.”

Kuramochi and Ryousuke waving their farewells and adding a couple shoulder chops for good measure before escaping from the party, leaving Miyuki to wallow with his drink.

 

***

 

  
_Where is that idiot…_ Frantic searching through an unknown house turning up no solid leads but catching the eye of a tall, slightly stoic looking guy standing near the kitchen. Suga deciding to test his luck.

“Excuse me but could you point me in the direction of Miyuki?” Suga questioned, only slightly shocked by the smile spreading across the other’s face.  
“That I can do. Sugawara I presume?” As he started to walk out into the main room, leading Suga to a more quiet corner occupied by a long couch. One Miyuki Kazuya trying to ignore the advances of a very eager fan talking admittedly at his side.

“You would be correct,” Suga grinned right back, amused and tempted to leave Miyuki suffering at the hands of the woman who just wouldn’t leave his side. “I appreciate that Kuramochi convinced me to come, but I'm tempted just to leave him there.”

Chris grinning just as wide in amusement watching the scene before responding, “He’d get out of it somehow but I know he’ll be happy that you came to his rescue. Glad to finally meet you and I'm sure we’ll see more of each other.” The other retreating without providing Suga with a name, logging it in his memory to learn it later from Miyuki.

_Time to perform a rescue mission._

“No I'm not really interested in that sort of thing, sorry.” Suga could hear Miyuki try to politely refuse the woman’s advances, and he could see she just wouldn't take the hint.

"There you are Miyuki! I was wondering where I had lost you in the crowd,” Suga leaning in to place a careful kiss on Miyuki’s cheek before turning to the shocked observer beside him. “Sorry love but this one’s already spoken for, and it's time I get him home for the night.” Suga offering a shoulder for Miyuki to lean on as they made their way towards the front door.

“Thank you Suga-san for being my white knight,” Miyuki’s laugh rumbling deep in his chest.

Suga turned a sinister smile on Miyuki ending the cackling almost instantly, “Oh don't thank me, thank Kuramochi for saving your ass. I might have been studying but I definitely wouldn't leave you stranded at a party all alone. The dumbass.”

Suga hailing a cab to dump Miyuki into the backseat before crawling in himself, shutting the door behind him.

“How did you get here?” Miyuki asked, swaying growing more unsteady as Suga reached over to rest Miyuki’s head on his shoulder.

“Subway. I'm not drunk and can handle it but you're not going to last that long and we need to get you home and in bed before you pass out. So to pass the time… just how many people made a pass at you tonight anyways?” Suga keeping Miyuki distracted, awake while he passed along the address back to the apartment to the driver.

Somehow managing to get them both back to Miyuki’s apartment without injuries, but knowing that Miyuki was home safe and sound made it all worth it (that and the fact at least Miyuki held his stomach until all the way back).

“Ugh Suga-san I’m never drinking that much again, I think I've learned my lesson this time,” Suga rubbing Miyuki’s back reassuringly before letting him have some privacy, getting ready for bed before helping him get comfortable.

“Alright Miyuki I'm just going to be out in the living-“ a sudden hug surrounding his middle as Miyuki’s face crushed against his stomach.

“Suga, sleep with me.”

No teasing, snickers or even the hint of a joke present in Miyuki’s tone and Suga looked down at the suffering catcher.

“Miyuki I'm not sleeping with you when you're this drunk. Heck we’re not even officially dating yet.” _Even if we have made out a lot._

“That’s easy then,” Miyuki pulling back to look Suga straight in the eyes as he asked, “Suga-san, please go out with me?”

It was cute, it was sweet, but Suga was sticking to his ground wanting it to be done the right way with Miyuki’s mind one hundred percent in the clear.

“Ask me tomorrow Miyuki, over breakfast.” Suga smoothing Miyuki’s hair away from his eyes before placing his glasses carefully on the night stand, light kiss smoothing his temple before leaving the same slightly twisted grin on his face.

"Good night Suga-san,” Miyuki whispered as Suga paused at the door, eyes glimmering soft in the dim light.

“Sweet dreams, Miyuki.”

 

***

 

  
“Ow… my back.”

Suga woke up rolling softly onto his side to listen carefully into the apartment. Kuramochi hadn't come home last night, not that he was expecting him after the emergency rescue phone call. Although he was wishing it had been Miyuki himself to call for his assistance, it was admirable he respected Suga’s wishes to focus on his last challenge of the semester.

_Speaking of the devil…_ Suga pushing up to stretch out his cramped limbs, looking into the immaculate kitchen and deciding _immediately_ against cooking anything (and setting the smoke detector off in the process).

After a quick clean up Suga tip-toed silently to Miyuki’s room, sneaking a look through the open door to see him sprawled across the bed and the goofiest face mask covering his eyes. Mouth hanging open and light snores filling the room.

Suga finding a notebook and pen to scratch out a quick message, leaving it open on the nightstand before borrowing Miyuki’s keys. Edging quietly out of the room before heading towards the front door. Pulling on his sneakers and coat before making his way outside in to the bright, warm spring morning towards campus.

 

***

 

 

When Suga returned he could hear the steady flow of water from the shower down the hall, dropping several bags on the low table in the living room before collapsing onto the couch, shoes and jacket pulled haphazard by the side as he waited for Miyuki to emerge from the steam.

Several minutes later Suga heard the water shut off, sipping his coffee as he fidgeted to see what kind of shape Miyuki was in after his wild night.

“Good morning Suga-san. I see you're saving me once again this morning.”

Suga's mouth going dry and dropping open at the sight in front of him. He could see Miyuki was clearly suffering this morning, body moving slowly down the hall but he could look past the pain to get lost in glistening muscles. Sweat pants riding low on his hips, shirtless as Miyuki shuffled into the living room and collapsed onto Suga’s lap.

“You’re not playing fair Miyuki,” Suga’s hands weaving through Miyuki’s strands, feeling puffs of breath against his legs as muscles relaxed under Suga’s touch.

“I'm just insanely hot this morning, in more ways than one and wanted to show you how much I appreciated you saving my ass last night.”

“Saving your ass, huh? By showing a little skin for my benefit?” Suga chuckling and Miyuki joined in his happiness.

“Of course, and I did mean what I said and asked last night Suga-san.” Miyuki turning his head to stare into Suga’s eyes, genuine smile gracing his lips as they grinned at each other.

“I know you did Miyuki, and I just didn't want us to start off everything on a rushed front,” Suga’s fingers running across Miyuki’s jaw as he leaned into to kiss Suga’s fingertips, “and I accept to go out with you. Horrible fashion, jokes, cackle and all.”

Suga leaning in seal the decision with a kiss, tongue sliding against Miyuki’s chapped lips craving more heat. Interrupted by Miyuki’s sudden stomach rumble as they pulled apart laughing.

“Well good thing I already grabbed the fix for that issue,” Suga reaching across the table to drop a coffee into Miyuki’s open palm before grabbing his own. Poking Miyuki in the ribs to sit up properly and eat his food.

Laughing and joking filling the room as they started to eat before the front door slammed open, making both of them jump in surprise.

“Good morning love bi-“ Kuramochi freezing mid-sentence. “You two did NOT do it on that couch. For the love of God, please say you didn't.”

“No worries Mochi. Your gaming spot is safe for another day.” Miyuki smirking around the muffin he was quickly inhaling at an alarming rate.

“Your bed on the other hand…” Suga’s grin curling sinister at Kuramochi’s expression of pure horror before holding his hands up in fear and surrender. “I'm kidding, of course I wouldn't with this lightweight.” Poking over at Miyuki’s scowling face.

“Thank. Fucking. God. You two had better at least be dating now after all that trouble Ryou and I put in last night…”

“YES!” Suga and Miyuki screamed back in unison before turning back to their meal. Kuramochi settling right between them on the floor stealing the ‘leftover’ muffins Suga had grabbed on his run.

Suga knowing even with all the chaos Miyuki, his roommate, and friends put him through there was still no other place he would rather spend his Sunday's.

 

Sunday dates now taking on a whole new, proper meaning as Miyuki and Suga smiled knowingly at each other.

 


End file.
